


compliance

by tgrsndshrks



Category: You Me At Six
Genre: BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tgrsndshrks/pseuds/tgrsndshrks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>max enlists dan in exacting his revenge. a sort-of sequel to testing the breaks. alternately, josh gets tied up and has to watch max and dan fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	compliance

**Author's Note:**

> a friend of mine commented on testing the breaks and she told me she thought max should get some revenge.

Max has enlisted the help of his friend Dan in exacting his revenge.

Josh hadn't exactly been acquiescent at first, since they'd never had a threesome before, but Max had told Josh rather vaguely, “well there'll only be two people on the bed anyway,” and Josh agreed. So now Max and Dan and Josh are kind of standing awkwardly in the bedroom and Dan is turning a roll of bondage tape over in his hand.

“Well,” Dan says.

“Should we get on with it then?” Max asks. Dan nods and grabs Josh by the arm, turning him around. Josh automatically brings his hands together behind his back, since that's how Max would usually tie him up, and Dan wraps the tape around his wrists. Max glances around. There's a table across the room from the bed. That'll do.

“Tape him to the table leg over there,” Max decides. Dan nods and holds Josh by his bound wrists, walking him to the table. Josh sits and Dan tapes his wrists tightly to the table leg, wrapping a few times around his chest just because it looks hot.

“Should I do his ankles too?” Dan asks, but Max shakes his head.

“Nah,” he says. “Let him squirm.”

Josh looks up at them and it takes him all of five seconds to understand what's going on.

“What the fuck,” Josh says firmly.

“You made him piss himself,” Dan says, as if it's obvious. “Regardless of how sexy or not sexy you think that is it's kind of a dick move, mate. Your submissive has to be somewhat compliant.”

“Technically you're compliant cos you let us tape you to the chair,” Max adds. “So. No calling bullshit on us. Is there anything else you'd like to say before we tape your mouth shut?”

Josh narrows his eyes. “I hate you both,” Josh decides, and Max giggles. He kisses Josh softly before he lets Dan tape him up.

Once Max gets to admire Dan's work, Josh's eyes are kind of wide, looking up at him, and then Dan is going at Max's shirt. Oh yeah, Dan. Max grabs Dan's hair and kisses him and Josh makes a noise behind his tape. Dan and Max kiss hard and sloppy and Josh is pretty sure he sees their tongues for a second and oh okay his jeans are really tight now. Dan pulls off Max's shirt and Max does the same to Dan, and then they're kissing again and Dan is grabbing at Max's ass. On one of those grabs Dan lifts Max up and pushes him on the bed, starts fighting with his jeans.

“Fuck,” Dan hisses. Max helps him get them undone. Once Dan has them stripped off he goes ravenously at Max's boxers, nearly ripping them. Max kind of purrs and Dan just starts bobbing on him.

Josh keeps craning his neck to get a better view so Max taps Dan's shoulders and gestures to Josh. “Make him jealous,” Max says, smiling, so Dan smiles too and turns a bit so he's sucking Max's dick almost upside down. Josh's mouth falls open. Fuck. Dan goes back to bobbing, drooling on Max a bit for show, then sinking all the way down and making this quiet little choking noise. Max moans. Fuck. He's never actually gotten head from Dan before but Dan has kind of a reputation for giving great blowjobs, which Max is learning firsthand. Not that he's complaining. At all. Because Dan's tongue is pressed tight against his underside, and it's fucking great.

“Dan,” Max groans, letting his head drop back. Dan steals a glance at Josh and he's practically crying, his eyes as wide as they can go like he's trying to drink in as much of the sight as he possibly can. He swallows visibly and Dan smirks around Max. Good. Josh makes a weak noise behind his tape.

Dan decides to bob off, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. He undoes his jeans and Max climbs on top of him, stripping him naked. Josh whines again. Dan's pretty big. Max approves. He straddles Dan, making sure the angle is right so Josh can get a good view – and when Max checks, Josh is definitely watching – and Max kind of eases down on Dan's cock. Max moans, sitting down on it, and he takes a moment to get comfortable. Dan purrs and kisses Max again, rubbing his hip.

“How's the view, Josh?” Dan asks, looking around Max's side, and Josh is just sitting there, dumbstruck. It's kind of cute, actually. Max purrs, kind of rocking on Dan all slow and deliberate, making sure Josh can see everything.

Max starts rolling his hips, glancing back over his shoulder to watch Josh squirm a bit. Max smirks and sits up on Dan a bit, just riding him. Max knows Josh loves when Max rides him so he's taking extra pleasure in knowing that Josh is even that much more jealous. Max moans a bit, more for show than actual pleasure. Dan grabs Max by the hips, slowing him down. Max lets Dan move his hips for him, effectively fucking Max on his cock. Max leans his head back. Fuck.

“Dan,” Max groans, pushing his hair out of his eyes. “Fuck.” Dan gives Max a slap on the ass and Max makes a noise, his mouth falling open. “Oh god.” Dan rocks up at him and nearly knocks him off his balance. He has to grab onto Dan's hips from falling at first, then he keeps still and lets Dan rut up at him, his skin hitting Max's audibly. Josh kicks his legs a bit, wanting his jeans off. Which wouldn't be happening any time soon, assuming Max and Dan would keep him tied up after they were finished. Though, by the sound of it, they'd be finished soon.

Max shifts back a bit, rolling his hips forward so Dan presses tight into his spot. He moans, starting to just bounce on his cock. Dan groans and grabs Max by the cock and when they make eye contact Max gets an idea.

“Oh, fuck, Dan,” Max moans loudly, winking at him. Dan smirks. Max knows Josh likes when he talks dirty, so he's just going to scream. “Dan, your fucking cock.”

“Shit, Max,” Dan breathes. Max bounces on him harder and just kind of lets out this string of obscenities, all loud and it's just kind of filthy and it's basically the hottest thing Josh has ever heard in his life.

“Fuck, Dan, your fucking cock is so fucking good, fuck yeah right there baby touch my cock fucking hell Dan you're so fucking lucky you get to fuck my ass and I love your cock it's so fucking big way bigger than Josh's-” Josh groans behind his tape and kicks his legs when he hears that “-oh fuck Dan, I'm gonna come oh shit let Josh watch me come, please Dan.”

Dan pushes Max over onto his back and pounds into him all of two times before Josh watches Max come all over himself. Josh kind of loves how Max can come without being wanked at the same time. It's making him even more jealous of Dan, who's now pulling out and he works himself until he spills into Max's load too, and Max purrs.

“Good boy,” Max pants. Dan kisses him and they end up just kind of making out for a few seconds until they're stuck together because of all the cum. Dan stands up and helps Max steady his legs. “Fuck,” Max breathes.

Josh whines. He'd very much like to get off now. Max looks down at him, noticing this.

“You'll stay tied up for a bit longer,” Max says. He leans down and kisses Josh through the tape on his mouth and Josh makes a displeased noise. “To be exact, you'll stay until I come back and you've pissed yourself.” Josh's eyes widen a bit and Max ruffles his hair. “Dan and I are going to take a shower now. I'll come back to check on you in a few. Love you babe.”

Josh watches Max and Dan leave and when he hears the shower turn on he tries to force himself to empty his bladder but there's nothing there. He slumps against the table and waits.


End file.
